


Bakery

by Alisa_ce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_ce/pseuds/Alisa_ce
Summary: Howard Link works in the bakery and Allen Walker visits him very often.





	

Howard Link was one of these restrained people, who are trying to bring all to perfection. His behavior, which was trained by Malcolm Lvellie’s home teaching, seemed flawless. Howard Link was quiet, calm, well-read, polite - in other words, he was a real gentleman. Howard Link never showed much emotions or spoke beside the point.

There was so many ways for him, he could become lawyer or make a good career in politics. But when Malcolm Lvellie, who was Howard’s custodian, said, that he won’t stay on the way of _his own_ choice, Link had already decided all.

Howard Link became the ordinary baker in the ordinary city bakery. Very few people knew it, but he had actually loved baking. It calmed the nerves, he felt the flavor of frsly baked bread and flour, stucked at his fingertips, every day. And any visitor, even the noisiest or the most unpleasant, couldn’t repel Link’s working mood. Well, maybe the only one could.

When he saw him the first time, he was going to have a break. the young whitehaired boy ran into the bakery, arguing with somebody on the phone and hissing something about debts. After hanging the phone, he sighed and surprisingly smiled kindly. Link thought, that something trembled in him already then. The boy politely asked for a half a kilo of cookies and smiled again, while thanking the service. Link wasn’t thinking, that he’ll see him ever again, but turned out that the boy ran to the bakery regularly.

Usually he came alone to buy cookies or donuts, but sometimes he came with friends. Every time Link caught himself thinking that he can’t look away of him. Once he heard, that the boy name is Allen. He was thinking about this name the whole day.

Howard Link always was flawlessly restrained and completly absorbed in his work. None of his friend wouldn’t believe, that Howard fell in love like a teenager. In the beginning Link wasn’t believing too, but, in the end, he couldn’t help but recognize this fact.

He only needed a reason. A reason to come to Allen, become acquainted and…make friends with him? Yeah, it would be great.

 

He found that reason one rainy autumn day. Link had day off and, even if it was his free day, he couldn’t spend it without looking into his favourite bakery. There was warm and comfortable, while into the empty apartment easily waded street cold. And when Link came, there was a nice surprise. The boy named Allen was sitting by the one table, hand propping cheek.

The internal voice shouted at Link: _“Do it!”_. He couldn’t miss such a good chance, especially since Allen was sitting there alone.

He ordered some cupcakes and slowly walked forward to him.

“I-I,” - Allen turned his head to him, and Link continued: “Can I sit here?”

There was so many empty seats around, but Allen didn’t refuse.

“Yes, of course.” - when Link sat in front of him, he wondered: “You’re…”

“Link. Howard.”

“Allen Walker.” - he smiled. - “You’re working here, right?”

Link nodded.

“Y-yeah. Today is my free day, but,” - he looked around, like if it could help him to answer. - “I decided to look how’s it going here.”

“I understand.” - Allen said, surprisingly. - “I like this place too.”

Howard Link didn’t think, that he can fall in love even deeply, but Allen Walker changed his mind.

 

Looking to the bakery a couple of days later, Allen saw Link at the counter and immediately went to him. Howard agitated tugged his collar. 

“Working today, Link?” - he waited untill the small nod and then continued: “I’d like some chocolate muffins. About 10 of them." 

Link nodded one more time and turned to get the order. _"Do it!”_ \- his mind told him again. - _“Ask him for a date, dammit!”_. Link swallowed nervously and silently handed Allen the package with muffins. He named a price, took a pay. _“What are you waiting for?”_ \- his mind gave a comment. Link twitched. 

“Walker!” - Allen turned to him. - “Would you like to…meet? On Sunday, at five, in front of the bakery. ”

Allen blinked but then grinned. 

“With pleasure.”

 

Howard Link was able to hide his feelings, including excitement, but now, apparently, he was too nervous to others not to notice that. Answering on Link’s “I’m busy today”, Tokusa, who phoned him in the morning, said: “Going on a date, huh?”

And he was right. Well, almost. Link could call it a date, couldn’t he? 

“Link!

When he turned, Allen was already standing beside him, smiling. 

"Good evening, Walker. Umm…” - he hesitated, not knowing what he should do next.

“Just Allen is fine.”

Link embarrassed looked away without answering. 

“So,” - Allen looked around, - “Where are we going?”

“Where would you like to go?”

Allen scratched his head. 

“Well, I’d like to have something to eat. Are you hungry?”

Link looked at the bakery behind them. Well…

After that they were walking in the city with one donut package and talking. About baking, student life ant their custodians. Marian Cross seemed to be the worst person that Link had ever heard.

When the stars were visible in the sky, Allen murmured abstractedly: 

“You know, it was probably my best date." 

As soon as he heard it, Link stopped. _The best date._

"W-what?" 

"Well… Walking, our conversations, donuts and…I think I like you.” - he looked at confused Link. - “I thought it’s mutually, but if you don’t want to…" 

"N-no, I-” - Link stopped, struggling with embarrassment. 

Allen immediately chuckled. 

“Just kidding." 

Link sighed. 

"Walker, you’re unbearable…" 

"I know.” - he smiled, softly. - “So, would you like to meet again? You and me and baking." 

Link thought that he never in anything was more sure, than in the answer _"yes”_ on this offer.


End file.
